


Breaking Point

by Himring



Series: Numenor [18]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Akallabêth, Gen, Númenor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Amandil is pushed by developments into rejecting his loyalty to Ar-Pharazon.
Series: Numenor [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/144324
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Breaking Point

He walked away, silent, head held high, but felt himself deeply shaken. When he reached the safety of his chamber, he locked the door, fell to his knees and began retching.

When he rose, he knew he had left Aphanuzîr dead on the floor and could only wear that name as a mask, ever again. He had been both, the King’s friend and Faithful, however uneasily, but from this day on he was Amandil only.

_I cannot follow you, Ar-Pharazon._

There was only one loyalty, he had discovered, from which no one could be absolved in heart for any cause.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a SWG challenge for this prompt:  
> "'Would you then betray the King?' said Elendil. ‘For you know well the charge that they make against us, that we are traitors and spies, and that until this day it has been false.'" (The Silmarillion, "Akallabêth")  
> The passage continues:  
> 'If I thought that Manwë needed such a messenger,' said Amandil, 'I would betray the King. For there is but one loyalty from which no man can be absolved in heart for any cause.'
> 
> That could be read rather straightforwardly as saying that Amandil's loyalty is to Manwë but, on re-reading it, it seemed to go deeper than that. So here is Amandil reaching that conclusion, earlier. (The substitution of "one" for "man" is deliberate.)
> 
> Aphanuzîr is the Adunaic version of Amandil's name.


End file.
